I LOVE MY BEST FRIENDS'S GIRLFRIEND
by ValerieJonas
Summary: TROY BOLTON IS IN LOVE WITH EAST HIGH'S SMARTEST AND PRETTIEST GIRL IN SCHOOL GABRIELLA MONTEZ BUT SHE IS DATING HIS BEST FRIEND CHAD. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN GABRIELLA AND TROY HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER IN A PROJECT FOR FILM CLASS? READ TO FIND OUT WUT HAPPENS!
1. TRAILER

**I LOVE MY BEST FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND(trailer)**

Troy Bolton was the most popular guy at East High but he had a big secret, He was in love with his best friend Chad Danforth's girlfriend Gabriella Montez who was the most smartest and prettiest girl at East High.

"_I love you Gabriella!!"_

"_I love you too Troy!!" _They start kissing and then one thing lead to another they were having sex.

"_I HATE YOU TROY!!!" _Chad said yelling at Troy

"_It was a mistake!!!"_

"_THE MISTAKE WAS THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!!!!"_

"_I AM!!"_

"_BEST FRIENDS DON'T SLEEP WITH THEIR BEST FRIENDS GIRLFRIEND!!!!"_

"_Troy I'm pregnant."_

"_I'm sorry Gabriella but I have to break up with you."_

**Hoped you like the trailer for my first ever story called, "I love my best friend's girlfriend." I'll probably but up the first chapter no later than next week.(I hope)**

**Well R&R!!!**

**Love, Valerie a.k.a. valerie5082**


	2. Partners

**CHAPTER 1: Partners**

Gabriella was at her locker with her best friends Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie.

"So, Gabby mall on Saturday?" Sharpay asked her friend "Sorry Chad and I are going to the movies on Saturday."

"What's so special about Chad anyways?" Taylor asked.

"I'm athletic, funny, cute,and I have great hair." Chad said while coming down the halls. "Hey babe!" he said to Gabriella

"Hey!" they kiss. "EWWW!" Taylor and Sharpay said in unison.

"You guys are just jealous because Gabs has a boyfriend and you two don't." Chad told the two girls

"Yeah we're full of jealousy." Sharpay said sarcasticly. The bell rang to go to homeroom. "Come on you three Ms.Darbus is gonna get mad if we're late."

They head towards class. Chad and Gabriella walk in with Chad's hand over Gabriella's shoulder and Gabriella's hand was wrapped around Chad's waist.

"Mr.Danforth and Ms.Montez this is school not a mall so please take your hands off of each other." said Ms.Darbus. "Sorry Ms.Darbus." they said in unison.

"Hey Chad we still playing basketball on Saturday?" Chad's best friend Troy Bolton whispered. "Sorry I'm going to the movies with Gabby." he whispers back.

"again?" Troy asked. "Yeah. But how about Sunday?" he asked. "Ok, but don't change our plans." "I won't. I promise." Chad said.

The bell rings. Chad waits outside of the classroom for Gabriella and he spots her getting out. "Sorry for getting you in trouble." he apologized.

"It's no big deal. So we still on for the movies on Saturday?" She asks him. "Of course!"

They walk into Mrs.Delango's film class."Ok have I gave you guys any homework or any projects this year?"

"No. And that's why your our favorite teacher." Chad said "Thank you Chad but the principal said I at least had to give you guys at least one project."

The class awed. "Ok. Settle down. You guys will be working in partners that I had already assigned." Taylor raised her hand."Yes Taylor."

"Are they boy,girl or girl,girl partners?" Taylor asked. "They are boy girl partners so let me announce who's gonna be working together." Mrs. Delango looked at her paper.

"Zeke, Sharpay partners, Jason, Kelsi partners, Ryan, Martha partners, and the last 2 pair of partners are...Chad and Taylor and the last partners are...Troy and Gabi."

"Can we switch partners?" Chad asked. "No Chad, you work with the partners I assigned you. Ok you guys can make the video about anything but it has to be appropriate so that means no nudity, blood, guts, and no fowl language. So have fun!!!!

All the guys went to go get a video camera. "So what should we do it on?" Troy asked Gabriella. "I was thinking we could do it on our friends. family, and basicly our lives does that sound cool?" She asked while touching Troy's hand.

Troy just looked at his hand and said,"Yeah totally!" "Ok cool well come by my house around 5 ok?" she asked. "Cool!" The bell rang to go home. Everyone left the class.

**SO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE? IS CHAD GONNA GET JEALOUS?**

**WATCH CHAPTER#2 TO FIND OUT.**

**(I MAY NOT PUT UP CHAPTER 3 UNTIL NEXT WEEK BECASUE I HAVE SCHOOL AND I HAVE AN AUDITION TO GO TO SO I HAVE TO STUDY MY LINES)**

**R&R**

** 3 VALERIE A.K.A. VALERIE5082**


	3. Confession

**Chapter 2: confession?**

_**ding dong**_

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled from inside her house. She opens the door and it's Troy.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said. "Hey Gabby!" Troy said back. Gabriella hugs him.

_"OMG I should just tell Gabriella that i like her. NO NO It would make things weird." _Troy was thinking

"Troy you okay?" Gabriella asked concerned. "Oh yeah fine lets just get started." he suggested.

"Ok lets go upstairs and film in my room." she said. They go upstairs to Gabriella's room.

"Come in." she told Troy. "WOW!" Troy said while walking in her room.

Gabriella's room was pink she had a king size bed, a laptop, a balcony, and she had pictures of her friends on the wall, but the one that caught his eyes was the one of him and Gabriella, she was on his back.

"Do you like my room?" She asked him. "Yeah it fits your personality." he complimented. "Thanks. So lets start filming." she said. "ok." troy said.

He pulls out the camera and starts to film. "Ok point the camera atr my pictures." She told him. "Ok." lhe replied.

"Ok these are my best friends Sharpay Evans which she is a great singer and this is Taylor McKessie she rocks at science." she says to the camera while pointing to the pictures.

"These 2 girls are Martha Cox she is an awesome hip hop dancer and this is Kelsi Nielson she is an awesome song writer." she continues

"These 2 guys are Zeke Baylor who is an awesome baker oh yeah and lets not forget Jason Cross he is funny and he's good at kissing up. No offense Jason." she still cont.

"This is my boyfriend Chad Danforth he is really fun to hang out with. Oh and lets not forget East High's best player and my best friend Troy Bolton. I could tell him **ANYTHING**! So this is my room and my picture of my friends." Gabriella said finishing.

"PERFECT!"Troy said. "Cool lets take a break. you want anything to drink?" she asked him. "Yeah Hawaiian punch please." he asked.

"Got it." she started to walk out of the room. "Gabby wait!" Troy said. "Yeah?" she asked. " I have a confession to make." he said

"What do you mean "a confession" " she asked confused. "Ok promise me that when I say this me and you will still be friends?" Troy asked her.

"I promise." Gabriella said getting a little impatient. "Okay...I like you." He told her. Gabriella was shocked to here that.

**So hows Gabriella gonna react to that?**

**Sorry it took to long school just started i have an audition at school on Friday and I've been reading over the script.**

**So PLEASE R&R!!! (but be honest please!)**

**Love Valerie a.k.a. valerie5082**


	4. I like you and a big fight

**Chapter 3: I like you and a big fight.**

**so on the last chapter Troy told Gabriella that he liked her. How's Gabriella gonna take it? What's gonna happen?**

**sorry i took so long to update I'm jammed pack with everthing from flag practice, dancing, oh yeah I also got that part for my school's play so I may or may not be updating each week so sorry about that and last I also have homework on top of everything so yeah and my mom is getting mad because my math grade is not really good. So yeah. so lets continue with the story!**

"Okay...I like you." Troy said.Gabriella was shocked to here that."No I don't like you I love you." Troy said

"I love you too."Gabriella said. "What??" Troy asked confused. "I love you too." she repeated.

"Really?" he asked still confused. "YES!"she shouted. "How come you didn't tell me this before you and Chad got together?"he asked

"Because, remember you were dating Celeste." she reminded him. "Oh yeah. So what do we do now?" Troy asked nervously.

"I think we do this." Gabriella said then kissed him. Then they both started kissing heavinly, then one thing led to another they were having sex but what they didn't know Troy left the video camera on**.(uh-oh)**

_**1 hour later**_

"Hey Gabby I have to go now." he said while getting dressed. "Yeah ok." she said shocked of what they just did.

"Troy don't tell anyone what happened today. Ok?" she asked still shocked and guilty. "I promise." he said then left.

_**At Chad's place**_

"Hey Chad!" Troy said all smily while coming in from the back gate. "Hey man. Why you so smily?"he asked suspisioucly

"Nothin why?" Troy said worridly. "Come on Troy when you smile that means you slept with someone. So spill?"Chad said more suspisioucly.

"Dude listen I came back from Gabriella's place."Troy said even more shocked that he said that because Chad had no clue he was going to Gabriella's.

"Wait you were at my girlfriend's place and you come here smiling..."Chad said "That doesn't mean I had sex with Gabriella." Troy said even more shocked of what he said.

"I didn't say you had sex with Gabriella. Did you?"he asked suspiciously. "umm..." "Troy did you sleep with my girlfriend?" he asked again.

"umm..." "TROY!" Chad said a little angry. "YES!"Troy said no longer keeping it a secret. "WHAT!?"Chad asked angry

"I HAD SEX WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"Troy yelled "HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?"Chad asked even more angry

"I WASN'T THINKING!" Troy yelled back. "YOU WEREN'T THINKING THAT YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!"Chad was yelling that you could hear him from a mile away.

"Dude calm down."Troy said hoping he would do so. "NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU BECAUSE YOUR NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!!"Chad said now calming down.

"Dude we've been best friends since pre-school."Troy said hoping he just say that to scare him. "And I think that's long enough for our friendship."Chad said now calmed down.

"Dude you can't be serious?" Troy said with watery eyes. "I am because you slept with my girlfriend and I have nomore trust for you." Chad said.

"Can you at least think about it over night and tell me tomorrow at school and whatever your answer is I'll accept it."Troy said hoping Chad would agree with him.

"Fine I'll think about over night and tell you tomorrow morning."Chad said agreeing. "Ok...well see you tomorrow then." Troy said. "Ok bye!" Troy left

_**The Next Day At School**_

With Gabriella and Taylor at Gabriella's locker. "So what are you and Troy doing your video project on?"Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Oh we're doing it on our friends, family so basicly on our life." Gabriella said

Taylor was gonna say something but Chad came over. "How could you Gabriella?"Chad asked. "How could I what?"Gabriella asked confused.

"Can you leave please?"Chad asked Taylor. "No whatever you can tell Gabriella you can tell me."Taylor said.

"Fine."Chad to Taylor."How could you have sex with Troy?"Chad told Gabriella. "I actually should go."Taylor said and she left.

"So how come you had sex with Troy?"Chad repeated.

**So here is chapter 3 and sorry i took FOREVER!!!! Like I said i have a huge part in my school play and I'm also on leadership and my school is having a dance on Thursday so I've been picking out the decoration and selling tickets. And my mom's on my case for getting my math grade up so yeah.**

**Well hopefully I could have the next story up by next week but I can't make no promises since my schedule is jammed packed but like I said hopefully I could have Chapter 4 up by next week.**

**well R&R!!**

**Love valerie a.k.a. valerie5082**


	5. another fight, an apology,and a conve

**Chapter 4: another fight and an apology and a conversation**

**Sorry again for not updating like I said I'm jammed pack, and what sucks is that me and my friend Melissa got kicked off of the flag team becuase of the 7th graders, no offense to those 7th graders my cousin is a 7th grader it's just that my friend Melissa and I have been on the team since last year and then all of a sudden we get kicked off yeah no fair.And I also have that play and it's in 2 weeks so yeah let's continue with the story.**

**So what's gonna happen with Chad and Gabriella are they gonna make it? Find out NOW!!!**

"So how come you had sex with Troy?"Chad asked again."It was a mistake, Chad everyone makes mistakes."Gabriella said on the verge of tears.

"It wasn't just a mistake you slept with my bestfriend."Chad told her. "I know. I know. It would never happen again. I promise."she said with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Yeah, it would never happen again because, well I'm sorry Gabs but if I can't trust you then I have to break-up with you."Chad said reall sad and hurt.

"No. No. You can't break-up with me. Please Chad don't. I Love You."Gabriella said and meant every word she said.

"Fine then I won't break-up with you, but you can't work with Troy in a room with just you two. Ok?"Chad said giving in.

"I promise! I'll do anything to make sure we don't break-up."Gabriella said while wiping off the tears. They Kiss.

Chad spots Troy."Hey I'll see you in class ok."he told Gabriella."Ok. Bye."She leaves.

"Hey Troy lets talk."Chad said from across the hall. "What's up?"Troy asked. "Ok. I thought about it over night."Chad told him.

"Ok. So are we still friends?"Troy asked. "Yes, we're still friends, but under one condition."Chad told him.

"Ok. What's the condition?"Troy asked. "You and Gabriella can't work in a room with just you two. Ok?" Chad said.

"OK!"Troy agreed.They did that handshake back slap thingy.**sorry I have no idea how to explain that and if any of you know what that thing is just review it thanks:)** The bell rang. "Lets get to class before Darbus snaps her cap again."Chad said and Troy laughed at that comment. They headed to Ms.Darbus's class.

Class was over now it was lunch.**I know to soon for lunch but they already been through homeroom and 1st-5th period**

"Hey Chad, could you save us a seat in the cafeteria?"Gabriella asked. "Sure."He replied. He kissed her on her head and headed off to the cafeteria.

_**At Gabriella's Locker. With Sharpay, Taylor and of course Gabriella.**_

"So?"Taylor asked Gabriella. "So what?"Gabriella asked knowingly exactly what Taylor was talking about. "What happened?"Taylor asked again."What do you guys mean what happened?"Sharpay asked unknowing what happened between Gabriella and Troy.

"Nothing happened. Lets get to lunch."Gabriella said wanting to avoid the subject.

They head to the cafeteria with their lunches. Gabriella spots Troy and Chad sitting next to each other.

"Um...I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom."Gabriella said."Ok, here let me take you lunch."Sharpay offered."Thanks."Gabriella said then handed Sharpay her lunch and left the cafeteria to go to the bathroom.

Sharpay and Taylor go to the lunch table. "Where's Gabriella?"Chad asked. "She went to the bathroom."Taylor told her.

_**With Gabriella**_

"Come on Gabriella what's wrong with you?"Gabriella asked herself."You love Chad not Troy. Chad forgave you when he was gonna break up with you, but he didn't becasue he cares for you."She told herself in the bathroom mirror.

_**With the others in the cafeteria**_

"Umm...I'm gonna go to the bathroom."Taylor said and got up and went to the bathroom.

_**In the bathroom**_

"Gabs you still in here?"Taylor asked while walking into the bathroom. "Yeah. I'm right here."Gabriella said calling from the bathroom's couch.

"Hey you all right?"Taylor asked and sat next to Gabriella on the couch. "I don't know.'She answered Taylor. "How come."Taylor asked.

"Because, I don't know who I like."She said with watery eyes.

"Oh you mean Chad and Troy."

"How could I sleep with Troy?"She with tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I don't know, people make mistakes not everyone's perfect."Taylor said hoping to cheer her up.

"Yeah I know, but it's gonna be really awkwars working with him today."She said.

"Who's placing you working at?"Taylor asked. "Troy's."

"How 'bout I join you two so it would make things less awkward." Taylor said with a smile hoping to cheer Gabriella up.

"Yeah."Gabriella said with a smile. "Oh, I can't."Taylor said and Gabriella's smile dissappeared, "Why?"Gabriella asked.

"I'm tutoring. How about after tutoring?"Taylor asked. "What times is that?"Gabriella asked. "5." "Ok I'll tell Troy your joining us at 5."Gabriella said with a smile on her face again.

"Ready to go?"Taylor asked Gabriella. "Umm...not really."Gabriella told her. "Are you even gonna join us for lunch?"Taylor asked.

""Umm...well...I can't go out there and face Chad and Troy at the same time."She said. "Then you and I will have lunch outside. Ok?"Taylor asked.

"Ok. I'll meet you there."Gabriella answered.

_**Back at the Cafeteria**_

"Hey Tay! Where's Gabs?"Sharpay asked. "Umm...she's umm...umm..

**What's Taylor gonna say? Is she gonna tell them what happened between Troy and Gabriella? Is she gonna find an excuse?**

**ok I'm gonna put up a trailer right now for my upcoming story called**_ You Are The Music In Me_

Gabriella Montez is 23 years-old and married to Ryan Evan's for almost a year but what happens when a normal Girl's Night Out turns into something else.

"Oh Troy this is Gabriella..."Zeke told Troy who was breathe taken by this girl.

Troy was 23 years-old and single but what happens when he sings with Gabriella.

**bold-troy **_italic-gabriella__**bold and italic-both**_

_NaNaNaNa NaNaNaNa yeah You the the words "once upon a time."_

_**YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME.**_

The crowd goes crazy.

But what happens when they kiss.

"I think...no I know I love Troy."Gabriella said crying in the bathroom with Taylor, who was shocked to hear that.

"I love Gabriella."Troy told Chad, who was shocked.

What happens when they meet again in the same place.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

They kiss then one thing lead to another Gabriella woke up naked in Troy's bed. Gabriella starts to cry softly and leaves.

"How could you Gabriella?" Taylor asked

"It was a mistake."Gabriella began to cry.

What happens when she becomes pregnant.

"Who's baby is it?"Taylor asked.

"I have no clue."Gabriella answered.

What happens when Ryan finds out.

"I thought you loved me?"Ryan questioned his wife.

"I do love you."Gabriella said with tears.

**Who will she choose?**

**The one she married and loved since high school or the one she just met?**

**Find out in **_**You Are The Music In Me**_

**coming to a computer screen near you.**

**HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THE TRAILER TO MY NEW STORY.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**LOVE YA ASHLEE5082 A.K.A. VALERIE :)**


	6. Where?

**Chapter 5: where?**

**Sorry for not updating I've been busy so here it is!!!**

"Hey Tay! Where's Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm...she's umm...umm in the library" Taylor said everyone didn't believe her the only that did was Sharpay. "So I'm going to go have lunch in the library with Gabby to keep her company. ok. Well see ya guys later." Taylor left after she said what she said.

**With Gabriella outside waiting for Taylor**

"Hey Taylor!"Gabriella said. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them you were in the library and that I was going to have lunch with you in there so you won't be lonely."Taylor told her

"Did they believe you?"Gabriella asked.

"Well I know Sharpay believed me but I doubt everyone else believed me." Taylor told Gabriella.

"Of course just like Sharpay to believe anything someone to tells her."Gabriella said and Taylor and her laughed.

**The bell rang.**

Taylor and Gabriella head to class then sooner or later it was film class the one class Gabriella was not looking forward to.

Troy came in the class and sat next to Gabriella.

"Hey about yesterday.."Troy started to say but Gabriella cut him off.

"Let's just forget about it. Ok?" Gabriella said.

"Ok." Troy answered. "So today we're gonna film at my house right?"Troy asked.

"Yeah and if it's okay with you I asked Taylor to join us."Gabriella told him.

"Cool. So what time are you two coming?"he asked.

"Around 5 after Taylor's done with her tutoring."Gabriella told him. After that was said class was over with.

**Everything went fine at Troy's house that day. It's been a month since the "incident". Everything was going fine untill. Troy and Gabriella got an A on their video.**

"Hey Taylor can I talk to you?"Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Yeah. What's up Gabriella?" Taylor said when they finally got to a place where nobody was at.

"I think I'm pregnant."Gabriella said looking at the floor.

"You what??"Taylor said not believing what she heard.

"I think I'm pregnant?" Gabriella said again.

"Are you sure?"Taylor asked.

"Yes. I haven't gotten my period in like 2 weeks."Gabriella said.

"Well today after school we'll go buy a pregnancy test. Ok?" Taylor said.

"Ok." Gabriella said.

**It was after school and Taylor and Gabriella went to a drug store and bought a bunch of pregnancy test. They went to Gabriella's house since Gabriella's mom was on a business trip for a month. They went to the bathroom and Gabriella took all the test and she and Taylor were waiting. Gabriella comes back with the Pregnancy tests.**

"What does it say."Taylor asked.

"It says...

**A cliffy hope you liked it. sorry i noe a little dull and short but it's really late. I'm going to upload My life as The Jonas Brothers Best Friends tomorrow so read that & I'm gonna update this on Wednesday.**

**Please read my JoBro fanfic.**

**R&R!!!**

**love ya!!! valerie: )**


	7. I'm

**Sorry for not updating when I promised**

**I was at my mom's and the computer froze so lets**

**get the story started.**

**Chapter 6: I'm...**

"What does it say?" Taylor asked.

"It says..."Gabriella looks at it again to make sure what she saw,"It says I'm pregnant."

"NO WAY!?!?" Taylor said not believing and she went to go check it. "Maybe it's wrong. How about we make you a doctor's apointment?"

"Ok." Gabriella said agreeing**[don't know how to spell it.**

Taylor calls the doctor and they make an appointment Today.

**AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

"Gabriella Montez."the doctor called and Gabriella goes inside after 30 minutes of doing test the doctor has the results.

"Miss Montez...Congradulations you are pregnant."the doctor told her.

"Thank you very much." Gabriella said then goes back to the waiting room where Taylor is waiting very patiently.

"So?"Taylor asked when she saw Gabriella walking towards the waiting room.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella said.

"Oh my gosh! How far are you?" Taylor asked.

"One month." Gabriella answered.

"So it's Troy's?" Taylor asked.

"Yup, because the last time I slept with Chad was 2 1/2 months ago." Gabriella told Taylor.

"So how are you going to tell Chad?" Taylor asked.

"I have no idea. But I do know is that he's going to break up with me."Gabriella stated.

"I am so sorry Gabby." Taylor said comforting her.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm just worried how Troy's going to react."Gabriella told her friend.

Gabriella and Taylor left the doctor's office and went to Gabby's house. Gabriella called Chad and told him to come over and then she told Taylor she had to do this alone.

**DING DONG**

"Hey Gabby. What's up you sounded worried on the phone. Are you okay?"Chad asked while Gabriella answered the door.

"Well your going to hate me, but I have to tell you the truth and not let you hear from someone you don't know." Gabriella told.

"Ok Gabriella your starting to scare me."Chad said a little scared.

"I'm pregnant."She told him.

"With Troy's baby, right?"He said looking at the ground.

"Yes."She said looking at the ground.

"Then I'm sorry Gabriella, we have to break up." He stated

"I know. And I really am sorry Chad." Gabriella told him while he was exiting through the door.

"Yeah me too."after that was said he left.

Gabriella calls Troy to come over.

**DING DONG**

"Hey Gabs whats up?"Troy asked.

"Well I have something to tell you."Gabriella stated.

"Ok. Is everything all right?"he asked starting to get worried.

"Well Chad broke up with me."she started out.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry Gabby."he said symphathetically.

"No it's okay it's the reason he broke up with me..."she said.

"And the reason is?"he said.

"Troy...I'm...pregnant."Gabriella said waiting for his answer but Troy's face was shocked.

"Umm..."was all Troy managed to say.

"Troy I'm pregnant with your child." She said again to make sure he actually heard her.

**Ooooh cliffy. Sorry I had to cut it short. I don't know when I'm going to update the next chapter but most likely this week.**

**so how's Troy going to react?**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions I'm willing to accept.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

** 3 valerie**


	8. I love you no matter what!

**Okay I am sorry for not updating I've been really busy with school. bcse promotion is getting closer so I have to be studying 24/7 but since I have spring break I'm going to update both my stories and maybe if I feel like it I might create a new story so I'll keep you posted. So I'll stop with all my chitty chitty bang bang and let my fingers type up the story. oh yeah b4 i 4get if you have any ****ANY**** ideas for this story plze tell me I will love to get ideas!!**

**I do not own High School Musical or any of the HSM characters(I wish though)!!**

**chapter 7: I love you no matter what!**

"are you sure?" Troy asked Gabriella in disbelief.

"yes Troy I went to the doctor's with Taylor the doctor's said I'm one month pregnant and me and you slept together one month ago."Gabriella explained to him.

"Are you sure it's not Chad's?" Troy aske another question.

"Yes I am, the last time Chad and I slept together was 3 months ago."Gabriella told him.

"Well, whatevers going to happen I will be here for you no matter what because I love you." Troy told her.

"Ilove you too, Troy." Gabriella told him and they kiss.

"But Gabby there is something we have to do." Troy told her.

"Yeah I know. My mom called she should be here in an hour." Gabriella told Troy.

"Okay so, I'll call my parents and tell them to be hear in an hour." Troy told Gabriella.

**Troy calls his parents. One hour later Gabriella's mom and Troy's parents are sitting in the living across from each so the parents sitting on one side and Troy and Gabriella on the other side by the way the parents are confused.**

"So what did you two kids wanted to tell us?" Mrs.Montez asked.

"Well... you promise you guys won't get mad at us?"Gabriella asked all three adults.

"Okay we promise, hurry because you kids are starting to scare me." Mrs. Bolton told them.

"Well... Gabriella is...ummm... pregnant." Troy said looking down.

"Hahaha funny joke you two, now tell us the real thing you wanted to tell us." Mr.Bolton said while the mothers were at disbelief.

"That is the truth Mr.Bolton." Gabriella said looking in his eyes.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING? OH RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING!!" MR. BOLTON YELLED AT THE TWO SCARED KIDS.

"How about we leave so Donna could talk to her daughter, and us three can talk at home." Mrs. Bolton said**ok I have no clue what Gabriella's mom's name is so I'm just going to call her Donna**

**After the Bolton's left including Troy.**

"Mom please say something." Gabriella asked her mom.

"I'm very dissapointed in you Gabriella."Her mom said to her.

"I know, I know." Gabriella said with tears coming down.

"Come here." Donna said to her daughter and she pulled her in a hug."I love you no matter what your choices are. I love you no matter what mistakes you make. I love you for the daughter I raised you to be. I love you because I know there is no other girl like you. I love you because you're my little girl and you no how to solve your mistakes and you don't worry what people say about you. I love you because your the one that makes me wake up smiling in the morning your the one who just brightens up my day and your the one because no matter what happens you support me just like I'm going to support you in all of your easy difficuly decisions."

Gabriella and her mom stayed like that for the rest of the night crying in each others arms.

**Okay sorry for cutting it short but this one is just about Gabriella and her mom the next one wil be about Troy and his parents so either it's going to be good or bad. Well see.**

**Pleaze if you guys have any ideas I want to know.**

**thanks for being so patient with my lazy butt!!**

**R&R**

**3 valerie**


End file.
